1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor laser packages, and especially to a method of manufacturing an integrally formed semiconductor laser package.
2. Related Art
Since the development of laser diodes, many applications for their use have been developed. Increasingly, laser diodes are employed for communications and typically are integral to optical disc recording and storage systems. However, laser diodes are fragile and undue mechanical impact and humidity will affect their performance in various ranges of the optical spectrum. To protect laser diodes from damage, semiconductor laser packages have been developed.
Conventional semiconductor laser packages are used with a base, the package engaging with the base to protect laser diodes fixed on the base. The package is generally in the shape of a “can” and is made of a metal material, and has a window made of optical glass attached in a top portion of the package to permit passage of laser emissions therethrough.
A conventional semiconductor laser package is disclosed in the US. Pat. No. 5,052,009. Referring now to FIG. 7, the laser device disclosed in the patent is shown. The laser device 10 includes a base 11, a housing 13 engaging with the base 11 and laser diodes 14,15 inside the housing 13. The laser diodes 14,15 are fixed on the base 11. A glass plate 16 is attached to an opening in the housing 13 by adhesive resin to form a window 12 on a top portion of the housing 13. However, extra procedures are needed to heat and bake the adhesive resin and to achieve optimal characteristics of the glass plate, which is very troublesome and labor consuming. In addition, the adhesive resin is subject to flowing during the manufacture, which can contaminate the glass plate and affect the transparency of the glass plate. Moreover, the adhesive resin is susceptible to degradation when the window is subjected to mechanical impact or high temperatures. This degrades the adhesion between the glass plate and the housing.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable and an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser package that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings. Copending applications Ser. Nos. 10/142,448 filed May 9, 2002, 10/150,359 filed May 16, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6.614.602 BI), 10/152,409 filed May 20, 2002, and 10/165,743 filed Jun. 6, 2002, with the same applicant and the same assignee as the present application, disclose some approaches.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a low cost semiconductor laser package that is suitable for large scale manufacture.